Ginta Hanabishi
Ginta Hanabishi, born Hayomo Hisogato is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series, Dragonborn by Nihiko Tohomiko. He is the accursed child of Naya Hisogato and Helix Hisogato, and the younger brother of Chan Yagashi. Ginta was abandoned by his birth mother so he was cared by Genma Sakurambo, who placed a seal on him to contain a curse inscribed on his chest. As a result, Ginta was placed with a curse that he couldn't have forseen since before he was born: the genes of the Mazoku Demons passed his his parents and went straight to Ginta. Naya is a relative of Sanoko Hanabishi, a descendant of Gilgamesh, and a full blood Mazoku. Due to the curse placed on the Hanabishi family, Ginta was sealed with the cursed fate of being bestowed with continuing the Mazoku bloodline. Ginta became the Cursed Fiend of Taishin Tarou, who was instructed using Naraku Yukishiro's Mazoku DNA blood. Ginta eventually comes to terms with who he is, and how he'll support the Human World in the struggle for control of the great Demons conflict. Ginta was given a prophecy to either fulfill or eradicate the world based on an ancient tablet given to him by Sakurambo. Ginta makes it his sworn duty to uncover the truths of the demonic prophecy, and discover the hidden roots of his heritage. To complete this goal, Ginta sets out on a journey under the tutelage of Cologne. Ginta is brought together by Cologne as team leader in a group known as the Spirit Warriors, comprised of some of Ginta's greatest allies and adversaries such as Kanicho Sama, Ginta's best friend, and Kai Szasazu, Ginta's arch-rival. |} Appearance Personality Ginta is a happy-go lucky individual who initially has an extremely simplistic viewpoint on life. He originally believed there only to be two sides: a good side and a bad side. Over the years, Ginta gradually developed a more realistic outlook on the world, especially when viewing prime examples of some morally ambiguous individuals such as Excentriv, Kai, Mukuro, Kurama, and Tarou. Ginta's outlook on the world became more tied down with his love for fighting. He is very friendly, and loves meeting new people. Ginta treats almost everyone with a high level of compassion, showing respect to his loved ones and even his enemies. Before his training with Cologne in preparation for the Dragon Riders, Ginta was somewhat impatient, and fought more closesly rooted to his emotions, as well as being more easily swayed to attack on impulse if heavily provoked. After undergoing Cologne's training, Ginta's whole spirit and state of mind became quite relaxed and calm, keeping his composure in nearly all instances. He is capable of keeping a clear mind, not letting his emotions cloud his judgments. While he still fought with his feelings, he became more engrossed with fighting, as well as more in-tune with his spirit being. As a result, Ginta began to rely more on his skill as a martial artist as well as using his calm mind to aid him in future conflicts. This would become a necessity in his confrontations with most of his opponents since Kai. Ginta is also quite honorable, loving a good challenge, and appreciates when his opponent is fighting fairly. Ginta has also been described by Cologne as innocently selfish. He prioritizes a challenging fight over more important matters such as the fate of the world. This is best shown when Ginta spares the life of three of some of his more notoriously dangerous enemies: Kai, Excentriv, and Mukuro. Despite this, Ginta is usually a selfless guy who is willing to help somebody if they need some assistance. Ginta can be naive at times, which leads to some people mistaking him for an idiot. Ginta is a confident and fearless person, always willing to take on any challenge no matter how stacked the odds are against him. Ginta's personality took a drastic turn during the Dark Festival Saga, on account of Tarou's cruelty towards mankind, as well as kidnapping Yula Kaito. He became a lot more impatient and aggressive (similar to his early incarnation), and his fighting style changed from a passive-evasive style, to brutally fighting his opponents with no care in the world to how much harm he causes to others or himself. Ginta became increasingly violent and determined to rescue Yula at all costs. He regressed to a one track mind, which ultimately led to his his death and sacrifice at Tarou's hands. Ginta became more angry, but was able to channel the anger into a burst of reiki. After Ginta's revival, all excitment and thrill he had for fighting had almost completely vanished when his human body and spirit were expunged. From that point onward, Ginta became more ruthless in his fighting, showing no mercy to anyone. He always went all out from the start rather than suppress himself initially, so that he could defeat his opponent quicker. Ginta's dual spirits from his human and demon half displays a unique contrast between the two: His human half is less human of a person and has a disturbing love for battle, while his demon half views the world in different shades, as not everything is what it appears to be. Ginta's demon half also hates prolonging fights, as well as tries his best prevent the risk factor of the situation from growing out of his control. Ginta's positive attitude and outlook on fighting returned to him when Hinageshi restored the human component of him. Ginta uses his feelings as a guide to help him fight. Ginta has the natural instincts to detect an individual's intentions based solely on searching their feelings and soul. Ginta is also a very forgiving person, not holding any personal animosity towards Souketsu for double crossing him and almost devouring them, Kai for stealing Kanicho's soul, and even forgave Tarou for his kidnapping and sacrificing of individuals, and breeding with females. Due to Ginta's positive influence, this gained him some very powerful allies and friends who respect him immensely. His respectful demeanor and innocent love for fighting has gained Ginta the respect of even some of his worst enemies. Character Relationships *Kanicho - Best Friend/Ally **Kanicho is Ginta's closest friend and ally. The two are extremely skilled martial artists who first interacted at the Harakayai Tournament. Initially, Kanicho was a fierce rival of Ginta's, who believed Ginta to be beneath him. Afterwards, Ginta managed to defeat Kanicho using his style of martial arts, choosing to spare his reputation and make up for that loneliness he had been feeling. Due to Ginta's kindness and mercy, Kanicho re-evalutated his personality, deciding to respect Ginta, considering him a true friend from that point onward. Kanicho remained a friendly rival to Ginta for quite a long time. Since then, Kanicho has gone out of his way to help Ginta in his mission to uncover the mystery behind the demon's prophecy. Ginta and Kanicho have a brotherly relationship, with Kanicho acting as the older brother. Their roles can switch however and the two are extremely protective over one another. Kanicho expressed this when he went berserk due to Ginta's death. Tarou has stated that among all of Ginta's friends, he is most protective over Kanicho, due to the history they share together and how close of a bond they have with one another. Like brothers, Ginta and Kanicho do sometimes make jokes about the other. Kanicho has sworn to protect Ginta at all costs, willing to give up his life to help a friend in need. In return, Ginta has promised to attend university with Kanicho together. Ginta and Kanicho's friendship is so strong, either one always knows how the other is feeling, no matter how far apart they are. In the epilogue, Kanicho attends Ginta and Mukuro's wedding as Ginta's best man. *Excentriv - Friend/Rival/Ally **Initially an antagonist towards Ginta, Excentriv was introduced as Ginta's arch-rival at the time. Initially, Excentriv cared very little about Ginta, and saw him as joke. He began to develop an interest in Ginta when he witnessed Ginta's impressive victory over Kanicho. As a result, he wanted Ginta's body to feast on. Their rivalry intensified when they were pitted against each other in the semi-finals of the Harakayai Tournament. Ginta's animosity towards Excentriv drastically increased when Excentriv threatened to kill him and made an attempt on Rami's life. During their fight, Ginta was learning more about Excentriv's past as a human, as well as the inner demons that clouds his mind. After Ginta's first victory over Excentriv, Excentriv grew bitter and vengeful, plotting his revenge scheme on Ginta. Ginta and Excentriv's rivalry remained this way up until Excentriv's second defeat at the hands of Ginta, where he later developed a grudging respect for Ginta. It was during this fight where Ginta began to understand Excentriv, and began to refer to him by his human name, Souketsu. This action earned him Excentriv's respect as Ginta still saw him as human. Their relationship began to improve when they were forced to team up to fight Lorca Kishibu of the Dragon Riders. Ginta thanked Souketsu for helping him, returning the favor by helping Souketsu conquer his past conflict with the Rare Hunters. Ginta's fearless attitude, and utmost trust in one of his greatest adversaries caused Souketsu to eventually have a change of heart throughout the course of the Dragon Riders ordeal, utimately leading to Souketsu reforming himself for the better. As a result, it is Souketsu who lays his rivalry with Ginta to rest for good. From that point forward, Ginta and Souketsu's relationship has improved to the point of treating each other like brothers, with Souketsu taking the older brother role. Ginta and Souketsu have somewhat of a playful relationship, sometimes even taunting the other; a sign of a close bond between the two. Souketsu, like the other Spirit Warriors, is very protective of Ginta, shown in how angered he was when Tarou killed him. The two also share quite a bit in common with their struggles as half-human/half-demon hybrids, giving Ginta and Souketsu another connection to further build on their impeccable friendship. *Karin - Friend/Ally **Like all of the other main members of the Spirit Warriors, Masai was initially antagonistic towards Ginta. She is a member of the Kanjuan Tribe, sent on a mission to take out the agents of the government. As a result, she developed an interest in Ginta, due to his unusual background. Despite being enemies, the two didn't harbor any grudge towards each other. Upon their next meeting, Ginta and Masai were once again enemies, but held no animosity towards each other personally. Their relationship improves greatly during the Dragon Riders conflict where Ginta gladly accepted Masai's offer to help the protagonists in their struggle against the Dragon Riders. In preparation for the Dragon Riders arrival, Ginta underwent training with both his masters Cologne and Sakurambo, and Masai. Masai taught Ginta more about his level of reiki control and new ways to manipulate said reiki. This training session developed Ginta and Masai's relationship, displaying the massive amount of respect the two have for one another. The respectful nature of their relationship carries on for the rest of the series. An interesting aspect to their relationship also comes from Ginta's willingness to help Masai overcome the obstacles of her past. He goes out of his way to help her find some closure with the massacre of her family, something Masai is eternally grateful for. There are times where Ginta and Masai's relationship appear more than just friends. Masai can sometimes get protective of Ginta, becoming furious and determined to avenge her fallen friend after Tarou killed him. Many occasions has the two flirting with one another, and even the two entertaining the idea of being a couple. Masai has stated she finds Ginta attractive, but remains that the two are just two extremely close friends. *Kai - Friend/Arch-Rival/Ally **As Ginta's arch-rival, Kai holds a large amount of hatred for Ginta. The relationship between Ginta and Kai has been less than friendly ever since their first meeting. Kai was angered by Lorca's defeat, prompting him to seek Ginta out. Upon realizing Ginta's potential, Kai decides to spare Ginta for the time being, so that he could kill him in a much more fitting manner. Ever since his initial defeat to Ginta, as well as finding out about his grandfather's untimely death, Kai has made it his sole mission to murder Ginta, regain his stolen pride, and bury his past for good. That day, Kai developed a grudging respect for Ginta that he would never admit to. Kai has gone on to antagonize Ginta and the Spirit Warriors for throughout the entirety of the Dragon Riders, Rare Hunters, and Saint Beasts conflicts. Ginta and Kai recognize each other as fierce rivals, valuing the competition the other grants them. Kai uses Ginta as a measuring stick for his own power and skill. He determines how close he is to accomplishing his goal by making Ginta his motivation and drive to improve. Ginta in turn finds Kai to be his most persistently challenging opponent, admitting to Kai that he values him as his most worthy rival. Despite the animosity between the two, Ginta has valued Kai's contributions to the team, and has even considered him a friend since the moment he joined the Spirit Warriors. Kai however usually insults Ginta, or just keeps to himself. Unlike with Kanicho and sometimes Excentriv, Kai doesn't underestimate Ginta, due to knowing what he is fully capable of. Although Kai desired to murder Ginta to finally accomplish his life-long goal, he has expressed his respect for Ginta in different ways: He outright refused to murder Ginta in the Gatokage Inn due to Ginta's critical condition preventing. Tomoe stated that Kai couldn't bring himself to attack his rival while Ginta couldn't even defend himself. Kai held off the fight until the two were on par with one another in their rematch so that he could have a fair one-on-one fight with Ginta to truly determine who is the superior fighter. During the Dark Festival, Ginta and Kai's relationship somewhat improves after they have a sparring match against each other. They offer each other advice, and put their fight on hold until after the tournament. Ginta thanks Kai for the advice, promising to fight him for real after they win the tournament. Although the respect between the two rivals was clearly evident, they remained adamant about not being on friendly terms. Despite this, Kai has shown his care for Ginta when he went out of his way to try and avenge Ginta's death. Karin stated that was the first time Kai has ever been willing to give up his life for anybody. Kai's world shattered when his dream to fight Ginta after the tournament was crushed. He became even more flustered and confused with Ginta's decision to leave for the Demon World for the next two years. Kai became bitter towards Ginta for stranding him in the human world with no way to catch up to his level. Unable to cope with his weakness, Kai came to the realization that he has failed to overcome his past. By the time of the Demon Kings conflict, Ginta and Kai are forced into a final confrontation both by their own superiors, and of their own accord to settle their rivalry once and for all. As a result of this fight, Ginta and Kai's relationship improves greatly. Although Kai still maintains his intense rivalry with Ginta, he later acknowledges Ginta as his closest friend in his fight with Kisara. Kai also willingly took Ginta's advice on training when Ginta pointed out the flaw in Kai's training regime. Kai's side of the rivalry stems from Kai's major obstacle shifting from his grandfather, and placing all of his inner turmoil onto Ginta. Ginta's side of the rivalry focuses on Ginta coming to an understanding about himself, and how to understand his lust for battle as a Human/Mazoku hybrid. *Nirima - Friend/Ally *Mukuro - Friend/Love Interest/Ally *Zena - Friend/Ally *Sakurambo - Mentor *Cologne - Mentor *Naya - Mother *Helix - Father *Chan - Brother *Taishin - Rival/Cursed Keeper/Enemy **Ginta and Tarou share a very unique relationship. Although they are introduced as enemies, they initially expressed nothing but respect towards each other and even seemed to get along. Though at this point during the Dark Festival tournament, Ginta has no idea who Tarou is, and Tarou is fully aware of Ginta and the purpose he serves to his plan. Throughout the tournament, Tarou has been making himself more aware of Ginta's ability and vast potential. He displays his amazement at how far Ginta's raw talent and dormant power extends. Tarou was shown to be quite impressed with Ginta's performance against Hanzo and Kurama, realizing then that he needed to set his plan into motion faster. During the days leading up to the finals, Ginta and Tarou became fierce adversaries, with Tarou's Ceremonial Rebirth plan requiring the sacrifices of millions of individuals, some including Ginta's close ones like his mother, as well as Ginta himself. Ginta grew to resent Tarou for his mistreatment of humanity, and his absolute lack of empathy and disregard for the Human World. Tarou in turn was deep within his own sorrow by that point. He told Ginta he both respects him as a rival and adversary to his ideals, but completely despises him because of the burden his curse put on him. Tarou also feels that as Ginta's cursed keeper, he has the right to sacrifice him so that he could regain his own inner peace. Ginta had nothing else on his mind but to absolutely beat Tarou to a pulp. Tarou grew increasingly disappointed in Ginta due to Ginta's potential tapping out nowhere close enough to satisfy Tarou's requirements. After Ginta's resurrection, he managed to satisfy Tarou's insatiable need to have a thrilling no hold barred fight to the death with him. After Tarou is defeated, his motives are revealed, which convinces Ginta to not only forgive Tarou, but chase after his discarded soul in the depths of the Demon World. After Ginta leaves for the Demon World for the next two years, he manages to reconstruct his relationship with Tarou. In the Demon Kings Saga, it is noted by both Ginta and Oyuki that Ginta and Tarou had become a lot closer after spending two years in Makai together. Ginta and Tarou are foils to one another: Both are Cursed Fiend children who feel the need to find a true standing in life. Both of their parents had them fend on their own to survive, but Ginta was embraced by Sakurambo because of his curse, while Tarou was outcasted and condemned for his. *Naraku - Cursed Keeper Instructor *Sanoko - Relative *Hinageshi - Ancestral Relative/Superior *Gilgamesh - Ancestor/Superior History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Abilities Techniques Fight Record 'Dragonborn' 'Dragonborn Chronicles' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Mazoku Category:Cursed Fiend Category:S-Class Category:Spirit Warriors